U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,570 discloses a stacked connector, which comprises an insulating body, two tongue parts protruding forward from the insulating body, and a partition part for partitioning two tongue parts. A terminal group is provided on one of the two tongue parts respectively, and a metal casing assembled on the insulating body envelope the periphery of the two tongue parts, thus forming an upper connector and a lower connector. However, in this patent, there is no construction for fastening the metal casing of the upper connector and the insulating body, so that the upper connector tends to loose. Besides, there is no sheltering metal casing between two terminal groups for the purpose of shielding, so that cross-talking would easily occur between two terminal groups, which also affect the quality of signal transmission.
Therefore, the inventors think it is potential to improve the above issues, have studied diligently with the use of knowledge, and come up with the present invention which is reasonable in design and can effectively improve the above issues.